


The Greatest Love Of All

by flickawhip



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12514600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Manny gets a second date with Silva.RP Fic.





	The Greatest Love Of All

Manny Halliiwell had smiled as she made her way into Silva's favourite club, moving toward her girlfriend even as she felt the smile fall from her face. Normally Silva was left alone since she came with friends, this time she seemed to be alone. The woman had been crowded into a corner and Manny could almost hear the laughter as she came closer, shoving her way through the crowd to get between the crowd and her girlfriend, her growl low and feral. 

"Back the fuck off."

The crowd had, mostly, taken the hint and Manny's eyes narrowed as she turned to the last girl. 

"You not hear me? Get lost."

The girl had made to say something and Manny had growled again her voice all but a yell. 

"Get. away. from. my. woman."

The second girl had left instantly and Manny sighed, turning to look up at Silva, her voice gentle. 

"You okay Silv, baby girl?"

Silva nodded softly. For a woman who was a professional and competitive body builder she was very shy and timid. 

"Ready to come home with me Gorgeous Girl?"

Silva smiled, blushed and nodded softly.

"Yes thank you."

Manny smiled, leading her home and taking her to the bedroom, kissing her softly.

"Okay Sweetheart?"

Silva purred into the kiss.

"I am now..."

"My sexy girl."

Manny murmured, kissing her tenderly again. 

"I love you."

Silva purred and kissed back. Manny had pulled back, stroking Silva's cheek. 

"Are you really alright?"

"Yes...I am. Honestly."

"I'm so sorry I didn't get there sooner...."

"Hey no worries... just give me a night to remember."

Manny had smiled, kissing her again sweetly. 

"You sure sexy lady?"

"Yes...I'm sure."

"Lie back for me then gorgeous..."

Silva did as she was asked. Manny had smiled, moving to kneel over her and kiss her fiercely. 

"Ready gorgeous?"

"Oh yes."

Manny had smiled, moving to pull Silva's shirt off over her head. 

"My Silva." 

"My Manny."

"I love you."

Manny's voice was sweetly soft even as she moved to kiss her way over Silva's shoulders and down, over her breasts, soon moving to suckle softly on her nipples. 

"I love you too."

Silva managed to purr back in a breathless voice. Manny had purred at her tenderly, moving to slowly kiss her way lower. Silva shivered and kept mewing. 

"Okay Gorgeous?"

"Yes."

"More?"

"Yes please."

Manny had smiled, moving to ease her pants and underwear off. Silva murred softly and flexed her muscular legs for Manny's enjoyment. 

"Such a sexy girl."

Silva blushed and smiled. She kept flexing her muscles for Manny, knowing how much she liked that. 

"Trust me baby?"

"You know I do."

Manny had smiled, slowly kissing her way down Silva's body. Silva mewed needily. Manny smiled, suckling softly on the girl's clit. Silva bucked hard at this and soon came apart.


End file.
